


Past is Past

by gestaltrose



Series: Parcour [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bloodplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has an accident doing parcour. . . or maybe it wasn’t an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past is Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj user chani_atreides she asked for _Another installment in the freerunning verse with Jared/Jensen would be awesome ♥ Maybe a small accident and some h/c? If you wanna get kinky I have somewhat of a blood kink *g*_

Jensen had moved in with Jared and it felt like coming home. Jared insisted that Jensen have his own room, so he’d have some place to go and get away from everything. Jensen had been more than willing to just move into Jared’s room and it surprised him that Jared knew him well enough to know there would be times that he needed _space_. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with parcour.

When he was running, he felt free and totally in control. He understood why Jared thought it was great. He’d been practicing with Logan, their trainer here in Vancouver, every chance he could. They mostly stuck to the park unless Jared was there too, then they’d go downtown. Jensen sometimes wondered how many laws they broke while they were climbing all over parking garages and jumping rooftops, though he’d only done that once. The rush when he landed safely had been indescribable.

Jensen sat at the table absentmindedly petting Harley with his bare foot while he drank coffee and read the paper. They had a couple of days off and Jensen couldn’t get out of the habit of waking early. Jared slept like a log. He had four alarm clocks in his room just to make sure he got up in time for 5:30 call times. Well, he’d had. Jensen seemed to be his new designated alarm clock. Not that he minded. It was kind of nice because Jared might have been tough to wake up but he never woke up grouchy. Three hours sleep or twelve it never seemed to matter.

So he was a bit surprised when Jared came in, his parcour gear on. “Were we going to meet Logan?” Jensen asked.

“No, I’m just going out. Got a couple of things to do,” Jared looked at him and their eyes met then Jared’s gaze slid to the side.

“Everything okay?” Jensen was getting some really weird vibes off of Jared. He almost looked nervous.

“Yeah, back in a bit,” Jared told him and then nearly sprinted out of the house.

What the fuck? Jensen wandered into the living room glancing around as he picked up the odd dirty sock and Jared’s tee-shirt where he had peeled it off of him last night. Jensen smiled remembering then he heard a phone beeping.

Jensen went looking. It was Jared’s phone stuck in the seat of the couch. Holding the phone in his hand he was tempted to check the messages but he tried to give Jared some privacy. Heading to Jared’s room he laid the phone down on the bedside table on Jared’s side of the bed before tossing the dirty clothes in the hamper. He trusted Jared, even if he was acting weird. It worried him a little that Jared would go out without his phone but the guy was an adult.

Four hours later Jensen was starting to get scared. He paced for a while and then wandered into the bedroom. He picked up Jared’s phone again then set it down again before turning and heading out of the room. Sadie and Harley were following him. They picked up that Jensen thought something was wrong.

Jensen sat at the table and worked on his crossword puzzle for a few minutes before giving up in frustration. He took the dogs out to let them run in the yard but they stayed close; doing their business and hurrying back to him. Sitting on the front porch step he petted both dogs all the while scanning for Jared.

Finally his cell buzzed and he flipped it open. “Jared?”

“Mr. Ackles?” a deep voice came out of the phone.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Padalecki was in an accident, we’ve got him here at Vancouver General. He’s okay but he’s been banged up a bit. He said you were the person to call.”

“Yeah,” Jensen was suddenly very aware of everything. Running inside he grabbed a pen and found a piece of paper. “Where are you located? Do you need anything?”

“We’re located at 855 West 12th Avenue. He had his insurance information on him. He just needs a ride home.”

Jensen nodded and then he figured out he was still on the phone. “I’ll be right there.”

“Good, check in at the front desk. They’ll tell you where he is.”

Jensen grabbed his keys and petted the dogs one last time before he headed out. The hospital wasn’t too far. He tried not to speed through downtown, and as he pulled into the parking lot he sat in the car for a moment, trying to figure out what happened. Deciding he wouldn’t figure it out where he was, he got out and went inside.

“What happened?” Jensen asked Jared as soon as he saw him sitting in the waiting room. “Are you okay?” he asked before Jared had a chance to speak.

Jared put his arm up to his shoulder and winced. “Just a little banged up,” he said.

“Should I call Eric? Can you work?”

“Dude I’m not a baby. I can work,” Jared pretty much snapped at him.

Jensen watched as Jared favored his arm and headed out to the car. Getting in Jensen turned to look at Jared; he was slumped against the passenger door with his eyes closed. Jensen huffed and started the car and they drove home in silence.

Jared made it clear he wanted to be left alone, so Jensen gave him space. Jensen cleaned the kitchen after doing the dishes, and then he fixed something for a late lunch after he realized he hadn’t eaten since early in the morning. Making a plate for Jared he went to find him. Wandering into the garage/weight room after searching the house he found Jared doing leg lifts. ‘He must really need to work off some energy,’ Jensen thought.

Waiting until Jared noticed him, Jensen stood in the middle of the room.

Jared finally looked at him; he was a bit startled if the way he jumped was an indication. Pulling off his headphones, Jared gave him a small smile in apology.

“Food,” Jensen said holding out the plate.

“Thanks,” Jared took it from him with his left hand; he’d hurt his right shoulder.

Jensen stood for a moment shifting back and forth on his feet, wanting to say something that would make everything better but he didn’t even know what was wrong. “You’re welcome,” he said before heading back inside. He remembered Jared’s phone going off. Going into his bedroom, Jensen retrieved the phone and took it to Jared. Standing in the doorway Jensen watched as Jared took a bite and then winced as he set lunch down. “Here.” He held the phone out to Jared. “You got a message while you were out.”

Jared looked at the phone like it was a snake, or a spider. Jensen had always thought it was cute that Jared was afraid of spiders. The man jumped from roof to roof in the city, from branch to branch in the park and never gave a thought about what might be at his fingertips but if he saw a spider in the tub he would make Jensen come and take care of it.

“Dude, what’s going on?”

Jared looked up at Jensen, fear in his eyes. He sighed. “I don’t know.”

“What?” Jensen asked quietly.

“I don’t know. Someone texted me. . .said they had pictures of us. . .they wanted money. . .” Jared’s voice trailed off.

“Pictures of us?” Jensen asked as he found a chair to sit in, or collapse into rather.

“Doing parcour,” Jared said quickly. “Nothing else.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I just wanted them to go away. The only reason they’ve got pictures of you is because of me.”

Jensen cocked his head at Jared. “What?”

“I got you into parcour. If I hadn’t. . .”

“Dude, you did not ‘get’ me into anything. I wanted to. So why didn’t you just call Eric? I’m sure he would know how to deal with a blackmailing son of a bitch?” Jensen looked up at his friend.

Jared started pacing. “I got the first message at six in the morning and I guess I panicked,” he admitted.

“The first?”

“Yeah, there was a second one at 6:30 and now. . .this one,” Jared said looking at his phone.

“What does it say?” Jensen asked after Jared sat for a while just staring at his phone.

Jared clicked a button.

“Bastards,” Jared spoke softly almost under his breath.

“What?”

“They changed the meeting place, so even if I’d made it there in time. . .”Jared’s voice trailed off as he moved his shoulder stiffly.

Jensen moved around Jared so he was behind him and he rubbed on Jared’s sore shoulder. Jared winced at first when Jensen touched him. “What did happen?” Jensen asked. Jared looked over his shoulder at Jensen, blushing a little.

“I fell,” he admitted.

“What?” Jensen was beginning to feel like a broken record.

“I fell,” Jared said again.

“You haven’t fallen the entire time I’ve known you to be doing Parcour. How the hell?”

Jared interrupted him. “The roof was slick and pitched and I misjudged the distance. It was more controlled than a fall but I still got hurt,” he said wincing as Jensen gripped his shoulder. Noticing, Jensen let Jared go.

“I think we should tell Eric,” Jensen said.

“We?” Jared asked his voice quiet.

“Hell yeah, they are targeting you but it’s about me too. This has happened to me before,” Jensen admitted. “Not about doing Parcour but someone blackmailing me with pictures. . .they don’t just go away. They always want something more.”

Jensen’s brain shut down as he began to remember the last time he’d been blackmailed. When he came back to himself he was on Jared’s lap being held by him. “Dude,” Jensen said. “I’m sorry.” He started to pull back.

Jared didn’t let him go. “Tell me about it,” Jared said.

Jensen sighed. He needed to organize his thoughts before he could talk about it. Jared again just seemed to know.

Jared stood and let Jensen’s legs slide to the ground. “Come on,” Jared said tugging at Jensen as he headed out the door. They ended up in Jared’s bed, fully clothed on top of the covers; Jensen was snuggled against Jared’s good side. They lay there in silence as Jensen collected his thoughts. Remembering back to a time when he’d tried to be a little more open about who he was.

Now it was Jensen’s turn to help Jared out. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” Jensen said expressing his fears and Jared huffed a laugh into Jensen’s hair. “More anyway. Give me a day or two, don’t contact this guy. Let me talk to Chris and maybe Cliff and see what they think.”

Jared sighed again and Jensen could tell how stressed he’d been when he relaxed a little underneath him. “I can help with this, let me,” Jensen said and Jared murmured his consent. They lay there together until Jared fell asleep. Jensen quietly extracted himself from Jared and the bed.

Getting on the phone Jensen called people. Christian couldn’t get away at the moment but he said he’d do what he could from LA and Cliff their bodyguard/driver said he’d call in some favors and see what he could find out. It was nice having people that he could trust.

By the time Jensen was done he could hear the shower running upstairs. He stripped down and went to see if Jared needed any help, washing his back or something. Jensen gasped as he pulled the curtain back and got a good look at Jared. He was scrapped up from his knee to his shoulder on his right side. Jensen watched as blood dripped out of newly open scrapes.

“Jen, I’m okay,” Jared said as Jensen still stood there. “Just get in here,” Jared said as he tugged on Jensen’s arm. Allowing himself to be drug into the shower he hesitantly reached out to touch Jared. He wondered why Jared didn’t have some bandages.

“They didn’t know,” Jared answered letting Jensen know he’d spoken out loud. “They checked out the shoulder and saw that it wasn’t broken and then they called you. I didn’t tell them.”

“Why?”

“Just some scrapes,” Jared said and then hissed as Jensen pressed his fingers against the one that was bleeding on his hip.

“What happened?” Jensen asked again, hoping Jared would tell him the truth this time. Jared hadn’t fallen.

Jared held his hand out and Jensen at first thought that Jared was telling him to stop but then he _looked_ at his hands. There was something under Jared’s nails. Jensen took Jared’s hand and examined it, scraping out some of the black crud under his nail. “Grease?”

Jared nodded slightly.

“They knew how you would get there, doing Parcour.” It was a statement not a question but Jared nodded again. “They tried to kill you,” Jensen said.

Jared shook his head. “Better ways to kill me. They just wanted to hurt me, maybe make it so I couldn’t work.”

“Who would do that?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t know,” Jared said and with the skeptical look that Jensen was giving him he said it again. “I don’t.”

Jensen looked Jared over. He was scraped up and his blood was still running down the drain. Jensen nodded and grabbing the soap he carefully washed Jared, washing around the wounds and checking them out. Nothing too deep but Jared was going to hurt while he healed. Rinsing Jared off, Jensen got him out and dried him off. Getting a couple of cotton bandages Jared pressed them against the scrapes that were bleeding, one on his hip and one on his underarm where he must have grabbed at something.

Trying very hard to stay calm Jensen drew his thoughts away from how Jared had gotten hurt. Spreading some Neosporin on the wounds, Jensen let Jared go after bandaging his hip that was still bleeding a little. Jared tugged on Jensen until he stood up. Jensen found himself engulfed in a Padalecki size hug.

Jensen like cuddling with a naked Jared but as Jared’s skin goose-bumped under his hands Jensen pulled back. “Let me call Eric, tell him what’s going on.” Jensen specifically didn’t mention Jared taking a day off because he was smart enough to know that Jared would fight him about it.

“Fine, but I’m going to work on Monday,” Jared said as he headed back into the bedroom to get dressed and Jensen nodded making a noise that could be taken for agreement. Jensen headed down the hall to his room to get dressed and to make a phone call.

Meeting Jared in the living room Jensen told him what Eric had said. “Two days, we’re not shooting until Wednesday. Something to do with Jim’s schedule I swear,” Jensen said. It said something about how tired and hurt Jared was that he only nodded. Jensen went to the kitchen and snagged a couple of beers. “Here, looks like you could use something cold.”

Jared nodded and absentmindedly petted Sadie as she sat in front of him. Jensen sat next to him and turned on a movie with the remote. _The Breakfast Club_ just the kind of mindless entertainment they needed. Jensen relaxed as Jared did, leaning back and pushing his good shoulder against Jensen’s.

They watched for a while most of Jensen’s attention on Jared and not the movie. His phone buzzed in his pocket, Jared watched as he dug it out. Christian. Jensen wondered if he’d found out something already. He flipped the phone open. “Chris, what’s the news?” Jensen skipped the niceties and got right to business. Jensen felt his stomach drop with Chris’s reply. “Okay, well if you come up with anything else let me know.”

Jensen could feel Jared looking at him. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he was in danger because of something that had happened years ago. It was Kyle, Chris was almost positive. Jensen should call Cliff and tell him, give him a direction to look in. Taking a drink of his beer Jensen stared at his bottle like it had all the answers he needed.

“Jen?” Jared said quietly and Jensen glanced up and he could feel tears filling his eyes. Damn it he wasn’t a girl but Jared had almost died no matter how he played it off. The only reason he hadn’t was that Jared was better at Parcour than Kyle was at murder.

Jensen took another drink and then finished to bottle off. He stared at it playing with the label, he really needed more to drink before he told this story. “Let me get another beer, and I’ll tell you. . .everything.”

Jared seemed to accept that and sat back telling Jensen to grab him another beer too. Returning with two beers and a half full bottle of rum Jensen handed Jared his beer. Setting the rum on the side table and popping open the beer, Jensen took a big drink. Jared looked at the rum and back to Jensen never saying a word.

Jensen looked down at the floor as if seeking answers. Finally he just started talking. “This one time at church camp,” Jensen said and Jared laughed like he wanted him too.

“Dude don’t tell me this ends with a flute.” Jared poked him.

“I said church camp not band camp you idiot,” Jensen said with a small smile. “There was this boy. We were young and we ummm we played around. I kind of freaked out and the boy, Kyle he took it badly. I think he was scared I was going to tell or something.” Jensen shook his head, lost in the memories. Taking another drink he continued. “He set me up, got pictures of me and him kissing.”

Jensen suddenly had Jared full attention. “Like,” he spoke quietly.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “Like someone got pictures of us doing Parcour.” Jensen felt like he couldn’t breathe. He stood up and walked over to one of the windows. “I’m sorry Jared. I thought Chris had scared him off of me the last time. . .”

Jared was right behind him, Jensen could feel the heat of his body through his shirt. Jared slung his arm over Jensen’s shoulder offering him the bottle of rum. “The last time?”

“I was on Days and he sent me copies of the pictures, threatening to go to the tabloids. He wanted. . .” Jensen took the proffered bottle and took a large drink the rum going down smooth and warming his stomach. He leaned on his friend slightly. “Hell I’m not sure what he wanted. He wanted money at first then he wanted to meet. I. . .” another swallow, “I had a breakdown, told my family and Chris about it. Chris found him and then I never heard from him again. I guess I thought Chris had scared him off. But now, with what happened. Jared, Chris says Kyle is here, in Vancouver. Cliff is trying to track him down.” Jensen started shaking, all he could think about was Jared falling and getting hurt.

Jensen lost himself in the memory of what had happened. _It still hurt that it was Kyle who’d set him up. Jensen hadn't known he'd had a crush on him and the way that Jensen had freaked out when they’d fooled around had made him want to cover his back. On the last day of camp he’d pushed Jensen against a tree and kissed him while another friend took some pictures._

 _A few of years later Jensen had gotten copies of the pictures in the mail along with a threat to show the pictures to the public. He had panicked, kind of like Jared had. He just wanted it to go away so he had paid and paid some more when the guy had demanded it. Stress was eating him alive but he’d managed to keep everything under control right up until the guy started asking to meet him._

 _Jensen had broken down and his parent’s flew out to Los Angeles to be with him. Finally the whole thing had come pouring out. His mom had been amazingly laid back about the whole thing but his father had taken him to the side and explained that while experimentation was all right he expected Jensen to get married to a girl and bring home some grandchildren._

 _It hadn’t helped his stress at all. Finally he told Christian what was going on. It was Chris who figured out who was blackmailing him and Chris who had taken care of it._

Jared pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Jensen. “You could’a. . .” Jensen said.

“Could’a would’a should’a, but I didn’t. I’m okay Jensen, I’m right here.”

Jensen nodded, and turned in Jared’s arms so he was pressed up against his boyfriend. He breathed deep wanting to hold on to Jared and never let him go. Closing his eyes he swayed a little, he must have had a little too much to drink. Nothing at all like the time Jared had come over to his place, he’d been drunk off his ass that time.

“Come on,” Jared said and stepped back from Jensen tugging on his arm. “Let’s take the dogs out and then go to bed.” Jared looked Jensen carefully over. “Maybe you can put the rum away while I take the dogs out?”

Jensen nodded and the room spun a little bit. “’kay,” he said. Jared called the dogs and they went outside as Jensen walked, okay, maybe swayed into the kitchen. He set the bottle of rum on the counter and realized the lid was back in the living room. Turning slowly he meandered back into the living room, shutting the movie off just as Molly Ringwald was saying something he was sure was important. He found the lid on the side table and headed back into the kitchen as Jared came back in with Sadie and Harley.

He held his tongue between his teeth as he slowly screwed the lid back on the rum. Realizing Jared was standing there watching him, he flashed him a smile of triumph when the lid was tight. Jared laughed a little and put the bottle up in the cupboard. He put the dogs in the laundry room and then herded Jensen up the stairs.

Concentrating on getting up the stairs, Jensen didn’t notice the herding. He stood and swayed on the top step. Jared stepped up and pushed up against him. “Come on, bed Jen,” Jared breathed into his ear. A shiver worked its way down his spine. “Come on,” Jared pressed against him and Jensen could feel his hard on pressing against him. “You turn me on when you’re drunk.”

“’m not drunk, j’st not sober,” Jensen said in his defense.

“My point, exactly,” Jared said and pushed Jensen in the direction of his bedroom. Jensen walked carefully to Jared’s bedroom. Jared reached around him and pushed the door open after Jensen stared at if for a moment.

“’m lucky,” Jensen said as he pulled his shirt off over his head, his arms getting trapped briefly.

“Oh really?” Jared asked as he helped Jensen extract himself from his t-shirt. Jared ran his hands down Jensen’s back and Jensen pushed Jared up against the door that Jared must have shut. Jared gasped and Jensen remembered he was hurt.

“Sorry,” Jensen said and Jared pulled Jensen hard against him.

“I’m not. I’m not fragile Jensen you won’t break me.” Jared kissed Jensen with all of his passion and Jensen responded mouth opening underneath Jared’s persuasive tongue.

It was like a dam burst, everything Jensen had been holding in since Jared had walked out of the house this morning just rushed him. He slammed his body against Jared and pushed him harder against the door, knotting his fingers in Jared’s shaggy hair as he pulled him to him. Jared was almost a frantic as Jensen trying to kiss him and strip at the same time. Jensen let Jared come up for air and he slipped out of his clothes. Watching as Jared winced slightly as he pulled his sweats off Jensen took a step back and tried to regain some control.

Jared didn’t let him. As soon as they were both naked, Jared pushed Jensen back on the bed, kneeling down and taking Jensen’s hard cock in his mouth. Jensen let his head drop back against the bed. Jared was good at giving head, Jensen thought just as Jared swirled his tongue around the head of Jensen’s dick before swallowing him down to the root. “Fuck,” Jensen hissed out.

Backing off of Jensen’s cock with a slurpy noise, Jared grinned up at Jensen. “’kay,” he said and reached to open the bedside table drawer. Pulling out some lube he slicked Jensen up before straddling him. Jared winced as he leaned over Jensen and Jensen put his hand on the bandage covering Jared’s hip.

“You don’t. . .” Jensen tried to tell Jared he didn’t have to do this. Jared looked at Jensen and it took Jensen a moment to recognize the look in Jared’s eyes. He was trying to tell Jensen that he needed this, needed the pain. Jensen couldn’t deny Jared anything; pulling him down for a kiss as Jared slowly slid down Jensen’s cock.

Jensen might not understand Jared but he would give him what he wanted. Canting his hips he slid out slightly and then grasping Jared’s hips his hand sliding over the bandage he slammed his hips up pushing his cock all the way inside Jared’s hot passage.

Jared moaned leaning his hand on Jensen’s chest as he let Jensen fuck up into him. “Yesss,” Jared hissed as Jensen moved him so he could get more leverage. Jensen realized that his fingers were digging into both of Jared’s hips. Jared liked it but Jensen was just trying to give him what he wanted. Fucking into Jared, Jensen began to lose his pace as he grew closer to coming.

He didn’t realize that Jared was bleeding again until he put his hand on Jared’s chest his hand leaving a bloody smear. Jensen gasped and Jared tightened down on his cock as he saw the blood on Jensen’s hand. Jared looked Jensen in the eyes and Jared looked like a junky with his pupils so big they left a rim of green. Jared pushed Jensen’s hand down around his cock. Jensen barely touched him and he was coming hot and warm in his hand, on his stomach. The rhythmic clenching was so good Jensen fucked up into Jared through his orgasm, his come filling Jared.

Jensen slipped out of Jared and let him slid off to the side, wrapping his arm around him. Jared didn’t let him lay there for too long.

“Come on,” Jared groaned as he moved to get up.

“Jay,” Jensen nearly whined.

“Come on, shower. We need to clean up and you need to see that you didn’t hurt me. So you don’t spend the next few days feeling guilty.” Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen before helping him up. “Thank you.”

Jensen was just a little confused. “For what?”

“For giving me what I needed,” Jared told him as he walked to the bathroom. Jensen stood by the bed still feeling confused. Jared needed him to hurt him?

Jared again seemed to read his mind, answering his unspoken question as he entered the bathroom. “I needed to feel alive.”

Jensen nodded, he could understand that. Jared had admitted how close to dying at least to himself and he wanted to feel something. He flashed a smile at Jared as he got into the shower. “Glad I could help.”

Again, Jensen carefully washed Jared, examining the scrapes and where he’d made Jared bleed again. He was relieved to see he hadn’t caused any new wounds just more bleeding. Jared insisted on rinsing himself and Jensen off, they stood under the showerhead water pouring on the both of them as Jared kissed Jensen his fingers curling across the back of Jensen’s neck.

After Jared was re-bandaged they crawled into bed under the covers and lay there in the darkness.

“You could have died,” Jensen spoke quietly to the darkness.

A warm hand gripped his tightly. “I didn’t.”

“Okay,” Jensen said and curled up on Jared’s good side. “I’m glad.” It wasn’t the best time but after what had happened he didn’t want Jared to go to sleep without him saying something. “Love you,” he finally pushed out past his lips.

Jared stilled under his head, like he was holding his breath. “What?”

Jensen suddenly felt defensive he knew damn well that Jared had heard him. “I am not the girl.”

“What?” Jared laughed out the question.

“Just because I said I love you first doesn’t make me the fucking girl in this. . .thing.”

“Dude you just fucked me into oblivion I am not going to call you a girl.” Jared’s humor completely disarmed Jensen’s anger.

“Fine,” Jensen said and then couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Oblivion, really?”

Jared pushed himself up and leaned over to kiss Jensen. “Yes. And I love you too.”

“Oh, well good then.”

“Jensen, go to sleep,” Jared said as he lay back down wrapping his good arm around Jensen.

And Jensen did.


End file.
